


Expert Tutoring

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Harry just wants Snape to treat him like an adult, but Snape is suspicious of his suddenly studious behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Detention!fic, worktable!sex, Legilimency, possessive!Snape  
> Betas/ The fabulous the_minx_17 and sassy_cissa  
> Written for Bring Back the Porn on IJ 2009

* * *

Harry swallowed his trepidation as he marched up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. It was the first day of the Yule hols and he was stuck serving detention with Snape! He sighed, gripped by the strange restlessness that had plagued him since he'd returned to Hogwarts to complete his education, after turning down Kingsley's offer to go right into Auror training. While Hermione had come back with him, Ron chose instead to take George's offer of work at WWW after the final battle. A quieter, more introspective Ginny was completing her seventh year.

Ginny. Harry paused on the steps, closing his eyes against the twinge of guilt he felt. In the aftermath of the Death Eater trials, Harry had been drained and just wanted to sleep for a month. Ginny had insisted he attend several of the celebratory Balls with her and Harry, despite his utter lack of interest, had acquiesced. He loved Ginny, but try as he might, Harry could not fall in love with her. The kisses they had shared were pleasant enough, but they didn't spark any passion in him. Ultimately, they both agreed they were better off as friends than lovers and had parted amicably. 

Unfortunately, Harry hadn't been able to stir up passion for anything or _anyone_ lately – not since his impassioned speech to the Wizengamot in defense of Severus Snape. Starting to climb the steps again, Harry let a small smile curl his lips. The best part of the whole trial had been when the look of look of grim resignation on Snape's face had turned into stunned discomfiture as Harry launched into his plea to have the older man exonerated. Harry had also chosen to submit to Veritaserum as opposed to allowing them to see the memories that Snape had entrusted to him. Not a flicker of emotion had crossed Snape face as Harry recounted his eye-witness account of Snape's on-going contributions to the Light. Snape had also stood stoically when the Wizengamot had absolved him of all wrong-doing and had issued a proclamation to thank him for his service.

Disappointment was bitter on his tongue as Harry remembered how he had hoped that Snape would seek him out once Harry returned to Hogwarts. He didn't really have any expectation – a conversation over tea seemed reasonable – just someone who might be able to tell Harry about the mother he never knew. He'd worked hard, devoted himself to his studies, and kept to himself in an attempt to show the Headmaster that he'd matured, and while Harry felt the weight of those dark eyes, Snape never approached him. Yet, Snape made him feel – twitchy – was the best word that Harry could think of, like he was yearning for something, that something was missing that Harry just couldn't grasp.

That vague feeling had led Harry to summon all his Gryffindor courage last night, after the Hogwarts Express had departed and he'd gone to the Headmaster's office. At Snape's barked, "Come!" Harry had entered the office and while Snape had watched in silence, Harry had made his way to the large desk and carefully set down the ornate crystal bottle that he'd gotten for the precious memories Snape had shared with him. Harry didn't know whether one retained any part of a memory once it was removed or not, he just felt it was proper to return to Snape what was his.

The dark eyes had never left his face, but Snape didn't say a word. As the silence stretched out, moving from uncomfortable to unbearable, Harry had broken eye contact and turned on his heel, something painful gripping his chest. Holding his head high, Harry walked to the heavy oak door, only to be stopped as Snape's voice announced: "Detention, Potter, after lunch tomorrow." 

Now he stood in front of the same heavy oak door and took a deep, calming breath, before pushing it open. The office was empty.

"Up here, Potter!" 

Harry jumped at the disembodied words, looking up to the second level of the circular office. Hurrying up the carpeted stairs, Harry could see there were several doors, but only the door at the far end of the corridor stood open. Picking up his pace, Harry stepped into a darkened room, lit only by sunlight filtering through the drapes on a window high in one wall, and a single torch flickering over a bubbling cauldron. The whole room was lined in dark wood and had a workbench set up like a potions lab. Headmaster Snape stood beside the cauldron, the glass stirring rod in his hand stroking anti-clockwise through the potion as his lips silently counted each stroke. 

Those moving lips fascinated Harry for some reason. He stopped just inside the door, unable to stop staring at Snape's mouth, until he snapped at him.

"Potter! Stop staring like an imbecile and close the door!"

Harry hastily did as he was told, stepping up to the work bench. In front of him lay several tidy piles of potions ingredients, some already prepared and others waiting in neat piles. A smile crept across his face as Harry recognized a pile of sopophorous beans sitting beside a silver dagger, reminding him of that first Potions class with Slughorn when he won the Felix Felicis. Lifting his hand, Harry ran his finger down the handle, remembering fondly his beloved Half-Blood Prince. 

"As you seem to recognize the potion ingredient in front of you, much to my utter amazement, you may begin juicing them for the sleeping draught I am brewing." Snape snarled as he finished stirring and adjusted the flame under the cauldron with his wand.

Harry refused to rise to the bait, rather enjoying the memories that played in his mind as he stepped close to the workbench and picked up the dagger. Perfectly balanced, it fit his hand as it made of it and Harry smiled as he reached for a sopophorous bean. Using the flat part of the blade, Harry began to press, feeling oddly content to be in this room with Snape. The silence that surrounded them was not oppressive and Harry concentrated on his task as the Headmaster moved about the room.

"Your behavior has been out of character since your return to Hogwarts, Potter, and I mean to find out why." 

Snape's voice came from directly behind Harry; the brusque tone seemed to make the deep voice almost husky. A shiver of awareness slid lightly down his spine. Harry swallowed thickly. He had done his best not to draw attention since he'd been back, preferring to study quietly on his own or with Hermione, made especially easy since the returning eight-year students had been given their own small rooms to live in, instead of the House dorms. Thinking there might be chance that Snape would speak to him, Harry had done his best to prove he had matured into a serious young man from the impetuous brat Snape had always believed him to be.

"You are plotting something, Potter, and I intend to know what it is."

Harry's hands faltered as he felt Snape's breath stir his hair. His body reacted strangely to Snape's closeness; his breath speeding up as his prick began to harden. Closing his eyes, Harry willed his body to stop reacting and his mind to stop conjuring forth half-forgotten erotic images from his wet dreams.

"Did you need help completing your task, Mr. Potter?" 

Snape's voice purred in his ear as the taller male pressed against him from behind, his arms encircling Harry and his hands closing over Harry's, pressing the sopophorous bean under the blade of the knife. Harry could feel his heart pounding, his breath coming in shallow puffs, as his cock hardened further, pressing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. A distinct sandalwood and citrus scent enveloped him as Snape seemed to surround him, heat emanating from the lean body shifting against him. A low moan escaped him before Harry could smother it, and his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they pushed back against Snape. An answering hardness found its way into the crease of his arse and Harry forgot how to breathe. 

Snape went rigid, his hands clutching at Harry's. "How…interesting. I had thought your offended Gryffindor sensibilities would've had you running screaming from the room already, Potter." 

Harry shifted, intending to drop below Snape's arm and flee, just as his adversary intended, but his movement brought him flush against Snape and a spark of arousal blazed through him. Gathering himself together with the last of his shattered courage, Harry let go of the dagger and tried to take a step, only to find a hand splayed across his belly, holding him in place.

"Perhaps," hot breath fanned against his ear, "we need to examine this – unexpected – reaction a bit further." 

Snape's hand edged down toward the waistband of his jeans and Harry was terrified that he'd embarrass himself by coming before he was even touched. His prick throbbed in anticipation, even as a niggle of unease tried to push its way to the forefront of his brain. It didn't seem to matter that he was playing right into Snape's hands, leaving himself open to ridicule, once again, but Harry couldn't seem to care. He'd never been this aroused, felt so incredibly out of control. His hips seemed to buck upward of their own volition, pressing his cock into that questing hand.

"Please…" 

Harry wasn't sure what he was pleading for, but Snape's hand pressing against his erection made him see stars, and Harry had to grab Snape's other arm to keep from falling into the workbench. The scent of the man surrounded him like a bewitching spell and instead of the blind panic Harry would have imagined in the circumstances, he moaned and pushed against Snape's hand.

"Why Mr. Potter," Snape's voice was scathing, even as his breath still tickled Harry's ear. "One would think you were enjoying this?"

Suddenly, Harry was spun around and pressed back against the workbench by Snape's taller body. A hand grasped his hair and tilted his head up, none too gently, forcing Harry to meet the piercing dark eyes. Harry found himself transfixed, unable to look away even as those eyes narrowed and he heard the whispered spell.

" _Legilimens!_ " 

Some of Harry deepest dreams and fantasies, ones he didn't even remember when he awoke tangled in his sheets sticky and sweat, were drawn forward and rifled through. Cho Chang gave way to dark-haired boys, then dark-haired men, until it was Severus Snape who was making Harry writhe with pleasure. Snape's withdrawal from his mind was slow, gentle almost in comparison to their failed Occlumency lessons. 

Pulling back, Snape seemed to study his face for a moment, a slightly puzzled scowl on his face, before a predatory smirk curved the thin lips. Harry breath caught in his throat as Snape leaned closer, those fingers now entwined in his tousled hair, and then Snape was kissing him hungrily. There was nothing gentle or tentative about this kiss, Harry found as he tried to move closer. It was hard and demanding, the swipe of a hot tongue into his mouth making Harry groan. Snape seemed to envelop him as Harry lost himself in the kiss that overwhelmed his senses.

Then Harry was lifted onto the workbench and he was desperately helping Snape pull off his jumper, before shoving his jeans and pants off. Snape's robes were gone and his waistcoat unbuttoned as he stepped between Harry's thighs and Harry whimpered when Snape hesitated.

"Please! Don't stop!" 

Snape was kissing him against as his hands played over Harry's body, pressing him back, and Harry arched in to each touch. As the mobile mouth left his, Harry could only thread his hands through the raven hair and lay his head back. A slick finger circled his puckered entrance and pressed slowly into him as those lips found his nipple and Harry hissed at the pleasurable pain. Snape nipped at the tiny bud as he worked a second finger into his arse and Harry arched up at the sensations. A fingernail scraped over his other nipple as the fingers inside him brushed over something that sent a jolt of fire along his nerve-endings.

Just as he thought he couldn't hold back any longer, the fingers were replaced by something thicker nudging at his entrance. Panting, Harry felt Snape pull him to the edge of the workbench and he looked up as Snape leaned over him. Still clothed, Snape had his cock in hand as he lined himself up, bracing on one hand as he pressed forward. Harry gasped as he felt the pressure and then the burn as Snape penetrated him. A hiccupping sob forced its way up his throat as Snape pressed harder.

"Push against me." Snape voice was strained as he rocked his hips slowly.

Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist and pulled himself back. Something seemed to ease inside him and the burning lessened as Snape slid deeper and deeper into Harry. Grabbing his hips, Snape moved forward to take Harry's mouth in a searing kiss as he rocked slowly back and forth. His hands found Snape's shoulders, gripping the fine cotton cloth there as Snape thrust deeper. The burn receded, replaced by pleasure and Harry's half-hard prick hardened again. Snape changed the angle of his hips and hit that spot inside him that sent a burst of fire through him. Harry cried out as it happened again and again, his balls tightening with each stroke.

Clamping the muscles in his arse tight as he felt his climax explode through him, Harry arched up, the room graying around him. Snape panted as his head lay atop Harry chest and Harry couldn't resist running his fingers through the strands that had fallen forward, gently tucking them behind Snape's ear. The interlude only lasted a few moments before Snape pushed himself upright and Harry felt the prickle of a cleansing charm. As Harry slowly sat up, his arse still throbbing, Snape had already re-armored himself in his robes and was eyeing him with a neutral face.

Something fragile hung in the air between them and Harry was loathe to say anything that would damage it. Sliding off the workbench, Harry stumbled and Snape caught him by the arm. Not bothering to reach for his clothes, Harry met the eyes that watched him.

"If it was that good here, I bet it would be brilliant somewhere…softer."

The shrewd eyes gave him an assessing look. "It appears that this might be a subject you might have a natural aptitude in, Mr. Potter, and despite my misgivings as to your sensibilities, I believe I'd make a suitable tutor for you." The eyes narrowed sharply. "But be very careful before you decided, as there will only be room for one instructor in this subject."

Harry laughed lightly, even as he felt a shiver of arousal at the unforgiving tone. "I don't need anyone else, sir, as you seem to be an expert on the subject."

Snape nodded sharply and with a flick of his wand, Harry was dressed. "Then follow me, I believe it is time for your first quiz."

Grinning, Harry followed him out of the room, his prick already twitching in anticipation.

* * *


End file.
